ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gang Helps Two New Heroes
Following the Rock Biter's lead, the gang found themselves near Ivory Tower and walked inside. Looking around to see what is going on, until a man appears to speak. ???: Friends, I know why you are all here. The Nothing is destroying our world. I also know that you have come to beseech the Empress for help. But I have terrible news. The Empress herself has become deathly ill. There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the Nothing. She's dying. So, she cannot save us. Genis: This is not good. Mac: We have to do something! ???: With all due respect, your elderness... - Kiva was shocked to find Reia, in a very different role. Kiva: (Is that Reia?) Um... Fantasia Reia: People are afraid to stand. They lost everything because of this. There must be a way to save Fantasia. Carion: There is. The Plains People, your people, who hunt the purple buffalo, have among them you and a great warrior. - That explanation has gotten Kiva stunned. Genis: What!? Raine: That's impossible... Kiva: Oh my... Carion: You and he alone have a chance to fight the Nothing and save us. You two are our only hope. Fantasia Reia: I might look for him, your elderness. What's his name? Carion: The Empress has already summoned him here. His name is Atreyu. - A short while later, Atreyu shows up. Carion: I'm sorry, but this is not the time nor place for children. You must leave. Atreyu: If you don't want me here, you shouldn't have sent for me. Fantasia Reia: This is Atreyu, the one you summoned. Carion: Not Atreyu the Child. Atreyu the Warrior. Atreyu: I am the only Atreyu of the Plains People. But I'll be happy to go back to hunting the purple buffalo. Let's go, cousin. Genis: Cousin!? Kiva: Cousin? Raine: Something's completely different in this world... Kiva: Maybe. Carion: Wait! Come back, please. - Both Atreyu and Reia stopped and returned to Carion. Carion: If you really are the Atreyu we sent for, you would be willing to go on a quest? Atreyu: Yes, of course. What kind of a quest? Carion: To find a cure for the Empress and to save our world. No one can give you any advice except this: You must go alone. Fantasia Reia: I respectfully disagree. If he's going, then I'm going too. Carion: ...Very well. But, you must leave all your weapons behind. It will be very dangerous. Atreyu: Any chance of success? Carion: I do not know. But if both of you fail, the Empress will surely die and our whole world will be destroyed. - Atreyu puts his weapons down. Fantasia Reia: When do we start? Carion: Now. And you must hurry. The Nothing grows stronger every day. - Atreyu gets closer and has given an amulet known as the Auryn. Carion: He who wears the Auryn speaks for the Empress. It will guide and protect you. - The two then ride out to find a cure. Elsewhere, a dangerous creature also begin his own quest too. Near a river stream, the gang finally found them. Fantasia Reia: Why are you stalking us? Ratchet: Whoa, easy. We're not stalking. Kiva: Yeah, we're just trying to help. Fantasia Reia: That's meddling. Genis: Not this rule again... Kiva: I understand, but...we can't leave. Fantasia Reia: Why not? Raine: We think someone evil has entered your world. Fantasia Reia: ...What? Kiva: Raine! Fantasia Reia: Go, before you continue to meddle the affairs. - The gang moved away from this Reia for a personal talk. Ratchet: Maybe we made a mistake. Genis: I'm starting to think the same thing. The one I know isn't that stubborn. Kiva: I know. Sasha: Time travel can make anyone's head spin. Raine: Maybe.. But, I think we might be in a dream world. Kiva: What!? Bloo: Huh!? Mac: How is that possible!? Raine: The magic in that book put us all in a cryonitic state and put us here. Genis: So, you're saying we're in a sleeping world? Raine: Yes, that's what I'm saying. But to make sure that we are sleeping, there are creatures known as Dream Eaters. If we find one, then we'll know. - Suddenly, a friendly bat Dream Eater appeared before Fantasia Reia and sit on her shoulder. Kiva: Gosh... We're really are in the sleeping world, alright. Raine: Anyway, in the book store, I found this wanted poster. - Kiva takes a look at the wanted poster and sees the photo. However, it's revealed that it wasn't Reia on the frame and she has been set up. Kiva: Reia's been framed! Ratchet: How did you know? Kiva: Look here. The hair style, eyes and a grin look. That's not Reia. Genis: Then, who is it? Kiva: Well, from the look of this, her name is Galatea. Clank: If my memory banks serve me correctly, I believe she is a Kryptonian clone with no remorse. Kiva: Then it seems like Amanda Waller is up to something. Ratchet: Wait a minute... Harley Quinn did say something about her being part of a anti-hero group one time in Agrabah. Sasha: Whatever the case, we need to protect Reia from Galatea. What's going to stop her? Clank: We need a sample of Kryptonite. That would weaken her powers. Rydell: Kryptonite? Here in Fantasia?? Kiva: I think so. If anyone knows this land better than anyone, it's this Reia. Ratchet: Fair enough. - Only Kiva returned to Fantasia Reia, which another situation in hand. Kiva: Hi. Fantasia Reia: ..Sorry from before. I didn't mean to be tough on strangers like you. Kiva: It's okay. - Kiva sits next to Reia. Fantasia Reia: This stream... It reminds me of my home turf. Kiva: How so? Fantasia Reia: Seeing other animals in peace, instead of hunting. Kiva: (This is definitely the different Reia I know. She's...just human.) Yeah, this is peaceful. Fantasia Reia: ..Who are you, really? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Fantasia Reia: Welcome to Fantasia. Kiva: Thanks. Fantasia Reia: ...But, with due respect, the Nothing continues to grow stronger. I know Atreyu will make it. Kiva: Why not you too? Fantasia Reia: The fates say that I may die from crystal poisoning, not from the Nothing. Kiva: (The Kryptonite!) Well, can you avoid that fate? Fantasia Reia: Even if I can, the Nothing is never a joking matter. Kiva: Oh... Fantasia Reia: Sometimes, you have to let people make their own choice by heart, even if they don't want to. Kiva: Gosh... I didn't know that. - Fantasia Reia then handed an apple to Kiva. Fantasia Reia: At least, I'll try to make this friendship last. Kiva: Thanks. - Fantasia Reia smiled and Kiva ate her apple she has been given. Category:Scenes